Ricordi pericolosi
by Natsumi Raimon
Summary: La storia di Endou e Natsumi sta per essere messa a rischio da un "terzo incomodo" molto pericoloso. Natsumi dovrà presto fare i conti col suo passato. Leggete e Commentate per favore!
1. Chapter 1

**Narra Natsumi**

"Dannazione!" pensai,mentre tutti i ragazzi si ammassavano attorno alla figura di Endou. Nell'esatto momento in cui lui cercava di infondere coraggio ai suoi compagni,prima della partita,io rimanevo lì,a parlare a telefono con un ragazzo che sembrava più un fantasma che una persona.

**Fine narrazione Natsumi**

?:Natsumi rispondimi...perchè te ne sei andata? È stata colpa mia? Ho fatto qualcosa di male? Ti ho ferita? Ti prego dimmelo,torna...mi manchi

Natsumi:non posso parlare ora,ma tu non c'entri nulla,sono io che ho preso questa decisione.

?:si,ma perchè? C'è qualcosa che mi stai nascondendo?

Natsumi:non ora...più tardi.

Riattaccò. Sbuffando andò dalla squadra per parlare degli ultimi preparativi prima della partita. Era da poco finito l'FFI e lei e l'Inazuma Japan si stavano organizzando per una rimpatriata con gli amici conosciuti durante quella fantastica esperienza. Endou corse verso di lei.

Endou:ehi! È successo qualcosa? Ti vedo un pò stanca...

Natsumi,sorridendo:nulla,solo un pò di stress

si avvicinò per baciarlo sulla punta delle labbra. Endou sorrise e ricambiò il bacio. Poi lui e i ragazzi tornarono ad allenarsi.

Aki:Natsumi,Endou ha ragione,sembri un pò stressata...

Haruna:lo sai che con noi puoi parlare apertamente...

Natsumi sorrise,alle sue amiche non poteva certo mentire:vi ricordate Rococo?

Aki e Haruna:certo!

Natsumi:mentre ero in viaggio alla ricerca del nonno di Endou io e lui abbiamo avuto una breve storia. Per me non è stato nulla di serio perchè io ho sempre amato Endou,lo aspettavo da sempre,ma era un periodo in cui ero molto stressata ed era da giorni che lavoravo senza riposo per trovare Daisuke. Così ho avuto un momento di cedimento e siamo usciti insieme. È andata avanti per poche settimane,poi l'ho lasciato. Gli ho spiegato che ero legata ad un altro e lui non ha insistito. Poi ha saputo che quest'altro era Endou,io ho lasciato la loro squadra e sono tornata con voi e quando abbiamo vinto e siamo tornati in Giappone,lui ha accompagnato Daisuke. Ha cercato di parlarmi per sapere perchè mi ero messa con lui se amavo Endou,ma io ho rifiutato di starlo a sentire e quando è partito non l'ho nemmeno salutato.

Aki:ed ora lui che vuole?

Natsumi:è convinto che io l'abbia usato e cerca di farmi sentire in colpa,non so se riuscirò a sopportarlo nella settimana in cui verrà a trovare Endou.

Haruna:dai,non ci pensare. Non credo che farà idiozie con Daisuke ed Endou presenti.

Natsumi:hai ragione.

sorrise alle ragazze ma in cuor suo temeva ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere,non voleva rovinare la sua relazione con Endou nè per i capricci di Rococo nè per un suo stupido momento di caduta "perchè ho ceduto? Perchè?" pensò angosciata .

**Narra Rococo**

?:l'aereo atterrerà tra un quarto d'ora...ringraziai l'hostes per l'informazione. "Arrivo Natsumi,tra poco sarò da te,chiariremo tutto. Sarò io a conquistarti,Endou non ti merita."pensai,mentre mi preparavo all'atterraggio.

**Fine narrazione Rococo**

Quella sera Natsumi e Endou decisero di uscire,era una bella serata ed il cielo stellato rendeva l'atmosfera assolutamente perfetta. Avevano cenato sulla torre dopo aver preso il cibo dal locale del Mister. Al chiaro di luna il sorriso di Endou scintillava.

Endou:sei davvero stupenda...

Natsumi:mi prendi in giro? Hai idea di quante concorrenti abbia? Se tu mi lasciassi non ne sarei per niente sorpresa.

Risero. Era dalla fine dell'FFI che Endou era tormentato da ragazzine petulanti e Natsumi era un tantino gelosa anche se cercava di non mostrarlo. Endou si avvicinò al suo volto,le appoggiò una mano sulla schiena,con l'altra le accarezzava i capelli.

Endou *sussurrando* :lo sai che la ragazza che mi interessa sei soltanto tu,vero?

Natsumi *sorridendo*:si..ti amo.

Si baciarono,sotto la luna e le stelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narra Rococo**

Era mattina presto,io e Daisuke eravamo arrivati da una mezz'oretta e io ero stretto tra le braccia dei miei vecchi compagni. Riconobbi Fidio e Endou che salutavano Kidou e Fudou,ma non mi importava,non volevo sapere nemmeno di chi erano le mani che mi stavano stringendo. Cercavo solo di vederla,ma non era venuta a salutarmi. "Io non mi arrendo"voltai le spalle ai ragazzi e mi diressi verso la macchina.

**Fine narrazione di Rococo**

Era una bella giornata ed i ragazzi si accordarono per uscire insieme il pomeriggio,erano state programmate una partita di calcio,una nuotata al mare e un giro per i negozi,poi a Endou era venuta l'idea geniale di invitarli a cena a casa sua e i ragazzi sarebbero potuti rimanere a dormire da lui. Arrivati alla Raimon Jr. High si sedettero sul prato vicino al campo per decidere le squadre. In quel momento arrivarono le ragazze e tra di loro c'era anche Natsumi. Non appena Rococo la vide si alzò per salutarla,ma lei rispose con un cenno svogliato e concentrò la sua attenzione verso gli altri ragazzi,e verso Touko e Rika che erano arrivate da pochi minuti. Hiroto rimase insospettito dal comportamento di Natsumi così si rivolse a Rococo.

Hiroto: ehi! Posso chiederti una cosa?

Rococo: certo,sputa il rospo...

Hiroto: è successo qualcosa fra te e Natsumi?

Rococo: fai prima a chiedermi cosa non è successo(sospira).

Hiroto: ti va di raccontarmelo,se non ti va puoi dirmelo...

Rococo: no,è tutto okay,parlarne mi farà stare meglio. Vedi quando eravamo al FFI,prima che lei tornasse all'Inazuma Japan e si fidanzasse con Endou,io e lei abbiamo avuto una storia. Durò poche settimane ma io ero follemente innamorato,poi lei mi disse che mi aveva usato come distrazione,che non voleva stare con me ed aveva accettato i miei inviti solo per la noia e perché ero troppo insistente e si era stancata. Disse anche che non le interessavo affatto,anzi su questo si è impuntata parecchio. Quando le ho chiesto perché mi aveva usato come distrazione mi rispose che nell?inazuma Japan c'era un ragazzo molto speciale e lei non smetteva mai di pensare a lui. Ci rimasi malissimo,volevo sapere a tutti i costi chi fosse ma mi feci comunque da parte. Poi sono venuto a sapere che era Endou,inizialmente pensai di arrendermi ma poi mi resi conto che se tenevo davvero a lei non potevo arrendermi così facilmente. L'unico motivo per il quale sono qui oggi e per portare Natsumi via dalle mani di Endou.

Hiroto: w-wow! Non l'avrei mai detto...

Rococo: cosa?

Hiroto: che Natsumi avesse avuto una relazione con te...comunque non ti preoccupare,non racconterò a nessuno ciò che mi hai confidato.

Rococo: grazie! Sei un amico.

**Narra Natsumi**

"cosa starà dicendo Rococo a Hiroto? Spero che questa settimana finisca presto,senza alcun danno. Io amo solo Endou e non mi lascerò ingannare da Rococo,purtroppo ho avuto la possibilità di conoscerlo bene quando stavamo insieme e so che gioca pulito solo nello sport. Spero che sia cambiato e che abbia iniziato a giocare pulito anche in amore...

**Flashback**

Rococo: Ehi,te l'ho detto...in guerra e in amore tutto è lecito!

Natsumi: Rococo,te lo ripeto,per l'ennesima volta: io non uscirò con te!

Rococo: eehh,vedremo...

Il giorno dopo venne a bussare alla mia porta,aveva un mazzo di rose,e sorrideva. Io mi arresi ed accettai.

**Fine Flashback**

Ora mi ritrovo a dover sopportare le conseguenze di quel maledetto giorno che vorrei tanto cancellare dalla mia vita. Quella stupida frase mi rimbomba nel cervello. Alzò lo sguardo verso Endou. Io non sono mai riuscita a mentire al mio ragazzo per più di due secondi. Il nostro rapporto è basato anche sulla sincerità,Rococo non sa questa carta che giocherò a mio vantaggio,infatti Endou sa bene cos'è successo tra me e lui,come sa anche che io non volevo succedesse. Sa tutto. Certo Rococo può sempre mescolare le carte ma Endou ha fiducia in me. Niente e nessuno potrà separarci.

**Fine narrazione Natsumi**

Endou: ho qualcosa sulla faccia?

Natsumi: si,un sorriso stupendo...(strizzandogli l'occhio)

Endou: i tuoi occhi sono stupendi...

si avvicinò al suo viso,sussurrò parole dolci al suo orecchio,la baciò teneramente sulle labbra e lei sorrise radiosa. Rococo fece una smorfia che stava a metà tra l'invidioso e il disgustato,gli altri non ci avevano fatto caso,visto che Endou e Natsumi si erano rintanati sotto uno degli alberi del cortile. La smorfia venne però intercettata da Aki,che si sedette davanti a lui,coprendogli la visuale.

Aki: hai qualche problema?

Rococo: s..no,perchè?

Aki: smettila di infastidire Natsumi e prova a dimenticarla,se la ami davvero dovrebbe importarti di più la sua felicità,non se sta o meno con te!

Rococo: Tu cosa ne sai di quello che provo io?

Aki: ne so più di quanto tu creda...visto che l'ho sperimentato sulla mia pelle. Arrendersi non è debolezza,qui dimostra affetto e forza!

Rococo: beh...io non sono un santo,scusa se ti deludo! Comunque non mi interessa...tanto prima o poi lei capirà chi è il suo vero amore.

Aki:infatti,l'ha già capito. Non sei tu.

Rococo rimase pietrificato dalle ultime tre parole,Aki si alzò e andò da Haruna,raccontandole il discorsetto che aveva fatto al giovane portiere dai capelli blu. Dopo la partita del pomeriggio,Rococo rimase al campo,rifiutandosi di andare a fare il bagno,inventò una scusa e si sedette all'ombra dell'albero,il prato era ancora caldo per via dei corpi di Endou e Natsumi che fino a poco prima erano sdraiati lì. Stava riflettendo su ciò che aveva detto Aki,se Natsumi era davvero innamorata di Endou,doveva essere davvero così ipocrita ed egoista da separarli solo per la sua felicità? E se si fossero davvero lasciati,per colpa sua,sarebbe stato in grado di rendere Natsumi più felice di come la rende ora Endou? "Ora che ci penso,quando la frequentavo,lei si stancava subito delle nostre uscite,aveva sempre un'aria così annoiata. Forse Aki ha ragione...forse non sono quello giusto per lei,forse è proprio Endou l'amore della sua vita. smettila di infastidire Natsumi...se la ami davvero... ma lui l'amava davvero..o era solo un capriccio,come lo erano state tutte le altre ragazze che aveva frequentato. Preso dai suoi ragionamenti,assalito dai ricordi e dai rimorsi si addormentò sotto l'albero.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay ragazzi,ora iniziano i veri guai! Attenta Natsumi...

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Endou<strong>

"Ma dove l'avrò messa...cavolo,avevo intenzione di regalarla al nonno,era anche da parte di Natsumi,dovrei essere più ordinato..."stavo cercando disperatamente di ritrovare il regalo per il nonno. Io e Natsumi l'avevamo scelto qualche giorno fa,era un cappello con lo stesso motivo di un pallone da calcio,visto che l'ultima volta in cui era stata in Coutarl,la mia ragazza si era presa un'insolazione avevamo pensato a questo regalo per proteggerlo dal sole. "Toc toc!" mi girai per andare ad aprire la porta,inciampando nel tappeto trovai il regalo,era finito sotto il mio letto. Lo posai sulla scrivania e aprii la porta. Rimasi folgorato,era stupendamente mia.

Endou: Ciao angelo.

Natsumi: Che fai,mi prendi in giro?

Endou: Assolutamente no! Sei bellissima.

La abbracciai e le diedi un tenero bacio. Natsumi era,oltre alla menager del club di calcio,anche la presidentessa del consiglio studentesco,infatti aveva le chiavi di tutta la scuola. Visto che i miei erano in casa,e da lei c'erano i suoi zii era venuta a propormi di passare un pomeriggio insieme,nella struttura scolastica. Era da tempo che io e lei non avevamo più privacy così quello sarebbe stato il posto perfetto per rimanere soli. Noi avevamo già avuto dei rapporti sessuali ma da quando era iniziata l'organizzazione per la rimpatriata dei compagni dell'FFI...beh,eravamo sempre interrotti da qualcuno,anche per delle sciocchezze,come il colore degli striscioni di benvenuto o l'abbigliamento,la cucina e tanto altro,soprattutto Aki ci teneva a fare bella figura,tra lei e Fideo era scattato qualcosa secondo Natsumi e Haruna ma lei non lo aveva confermato "a parole,ma se guardi i fatti..."ricordò le parole di Haruna che ridacchiava alle spalle di Aki. Ci incamminammo per la scuola,mano nella mano.

**Fine narrazione di Endou**

**Narra Natsumi**

Finalmente soli. Io e Endou,sul divano del mio ufficio,o meglio,sul divano dell'ufficio di mio padre. Era da tanto che non lo sentivo così vicino.

Endou: Ti amo Natsumi,ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno.(la bacia sul collo)

Natsumi(sospirando): Anch'io ti amo,non permetterò a nessuno di separarci. Te lo prometto.(lo bacia sulle labbra).

Era tutto perfetto. Endou era dolce e impetuoso,gentile e terribilmente,irresistibilmente sexy. Lo adoravo. Mi faceva sentire viva,con lui ero finalmente me stessa,non ero la menager severa,la rispettosa presidentessa o la beneducata figlia del direttore. Ero solo Natsumi Raimon,e la cosa mi piaceva molto. Mi sentii amata,adorata,forte e debole, e io comandavo,imploravo e obbedivo. Infine restò solo il suo petto gonfiato dai respiri profondi che faceva per calmarsi,e il mio cuore che batteva forte. Mi guardò negli occhi e iniziò a baciarmi sulla spalla,sul collo,sul mento,salendo verso l'alto. Poggiò le labbra sulla mia fronte e parlò dolcemente,in un sussurro,per la paura di rovinare quel momento così incredibilmente fantastico.

Endou: Tra poco arriveranno i ragazzi a casa mia...

Natsumi: Si,mettiamo a posto e andiamo via.

**Fine narrazione Natsumi**

**Narra Rococo**

Mi svegliai di colpo. Erano le 19:00 e avevo dormito per ore e ore sotto quell'albero,ero parecchio indolenzito. Feci per alzarmi ma una risata gioiosa mi inchiodò al mio posto. Natsumi arrivò al cancello correndo,dietro di lei c'era Endou,aveva un sacchetto di plastica in mano. Lei prese le chiavi della scuola e aprì il cancello secondario,uscirono e sparirono al di là del muro di recinzione della scuola. Dal sacchetto era caduta una pallina di carta. La raccolsi con mano tremante. Era l'involucro della confezione di un preservativo. La cena a casa di Endou era alle 20:00,avevo ancora un'ora per prepararmi. Andai a casa di Gouenji che si era offerto di ospitare me e Fidio,scelsi una T-shirt nera e gli stessi jeans che avevo indossato alla prima uscita con Natsumi. Decisi di giocare sporco e misi anche la copia esatta del ciondolo che le avevo regalato. Poi mi diressi verso l'abitazione del mio rivale. "Chissà cosa dirà Natsumi vedendo questo ciondolo...". Ridevo ma non con allegria,ridevo come avrebbe fatto un sadico,o un folle,prima di mettere in atto il suo piano geniale.**  
><strong>

**Fine narrazione Rococo**

**Narrazione normale**

Rococo vide la casa di Endou a distanza,sorrise sprezzante ma prima che potesse entrare sentì la voce di una ragazza,soffocata dal pianto. Si avvicinò con cautela ad un cespuglio e le voci di Aki e Haruna si fecero più chiare.

Haruna: Ti prego,non fare così,lo vedi anche tu com'è felice Endou con Natsumi...

Aki: Si,lo so,ma non posso fare a meno di essere triste. Anche se lui è felice io non lo sono,soffro tanto. Perchè dovevo innamorarmi proprio di lui?

Haruna: Non chiederlo a me,vedrai che presto incontrerai anche tu quello giusto per te.

Aki si alzò singhiozzando e Haruna la prese a braccetto per accompagnarla fino alla festa. Rococo rimase un attimo nei cespugli,riprese fiato,era ancora stordito per ciò che era venuto a scoprire. "Allora è così che stanno le cose..." ripensò al discorso di Aki,gli aveva detto di aver provato le sue sensazioni ma non gli aveva detto che le aveva provate e le provava ancora proprio con Endou. "Vedremo come far fruttare la cosa..."e si incamminò verso la festa con un sorriso astuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Direi che un titolo adatto a questo capitolo potrebbe essere:**

**"Scelte difficili: Tradimento o amicizia?**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrazione normale<strong>

Rococo: Bene,sono pronto. Diamo inizio ai giochi!

* * *

><p>Hiroto: Eh,si,sono stati davvero bravi. Guarda chi c'è!<p>

La festa era stata ben organizzata,il tavolo delle bevande e degli stuzzichini si trovava vicino il divano,festoni decoravano ogni parete,persino le scale erano adornate, i bagni venivano indicati da insegne appese sulle porte e l'accesso al secondo piano era severamente vietato. I genitori di Endou erano fuori e lui e Natsumi avevano assunto l'impegno di realizzare il tutto in due giorni. Nonostante le continue battute,i baci,gli scherzi e il solletico erano riusciti a terminare egregiamente il loro lavoro. Al suo arrivo Rococo fu accolto da Hiroto,Fidio e Fudou,che teneva per mano Fuyuka,da qualche mese i due uscivano insieme ed erano davvero una coppia carina. Rococo fissò un punto,poco al di sopra della spalla di Fidio. Aki stava parlando con Ichinose e Rika,con un espressione sconsolata. Doveva sentirsi una specie di "terzo incomodo" in messo a quei due. Rococo salutò gentilmente gli altri e andò verso di lei.

Rococo: Scusate,posso rubarvela per un momento?(prende Aki per il braccio)

Ichinose: Si,va bene. Ci vediamo più tardi,magari...

Forse era sollevato,almeno lo sembrava,di liberarsi di lei. Rika lo era,senza alcun dubbio. Rococo trascinò Aki verso le scale e iniziò a salirle,in modo da poter parlare con lei in privato,lontano dalla confusione fuorviante della festa al piano di sotto. La ragazza non ne sembrava entusiasta e scosse la testa,i corti capelli castani sembravano prendere vita tanto era stata innervosita da quel gesto.

Aki: Cosa vuoi?

Rococo: La domanda giusta in realtà è "cosa vuoi tu?"

Aki: Eh? Che intendi dire?

Rococo: Io amo Natsumi,amo il suo modo di camminare,di correre,i suoi scherzi,il modo in cui alza la voce quando si arrabbia,io amo tutto di lei. Tu provi lo stesso per Endou vero? Vuoi passare tutta la tua vita a soffrire,guardando il ragazzo che ti piace stringere tra le braccia la tua migliore amica? Tu vuoi davvero questo? Andiamo Aki,lo sai anche tu che non riesci a sopportare quella vista. Addirittura devi far finta che ti piaccia Fidio,così loro non si preoccupano e pensano che sei innamorata di un altro. Questo è davvero ridicolo. Vuoi essere davvero ridicola?

Aki: No, tu sei ridicolo. Non ti rendi conto del fatto che non puoi sempre calpestare i sentimenti altrui? Non vedi il sorriso che ha lei sulle labbra quando lo guarda. Non ti importa niente vero? Natsumi è mia amica,per quanto io stia soffrendo non posso farle questo!

Rococo: Ma davvero? Sei patetica!

Aki: Sarò anche patetica ma almeno non sono UN IPOCRITA!

Rococo: Credi che io sia un ipocrita? Lo pensi davvero? Non ho ancora fatto nulla per meritare questo insulto!

Aki: Ma vorresti! Non negarlo!

Rococo: Si,vorrei,anzi VOGLIO! Ma devi ammettere che la cosa...stuzzica anche te. Non è vero?

Aki: Basta! Non voglio più ascoltarti. Io non tradirò mai la fiducia di un'amica! Capito? Mai!

Rococo: Allora ti senti in grado di sopportare questa visione?

Afferrò il suo braccio e la trascino in fondo al corridoio,poi le raccomandò di stare zitta e di ascoltare attentamente,dopo avrebbero potuto continuare la loro discussione e lui avrebbe cercato di capire le sue ragioni,moderando i termini. Sogghignò. Aprì leggermente la porta della stanza di Endou,lui era all'interno,con Natsumi. Erano distesi sul letto,nella penombra. Stretti in un abbraccio ardente,si baciavano con furia e passione,i loro sospiri sensuali,le loro mani intrecciate la ferivano più di mille lame affilate. Aki ne rimase sconcertata. La ragazza avvertì la voce maligna e seducente di Rococo,come se fosse quella del demonio. Le arrivò in un sussurro,mentre le sue labbra le sfioravano sensualmente la spalla.

Rococo: Cosa rispondi? Vuoi continuare a soffrire? Se accetti di aiutarmi potremmo vivere felici e contenti,sarà il nostro lieto fine. Ma la storia la scriveremo noi.

Aki rimase un attimo in silenzio. Quella voce la tentava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Sentì Natsumi ridacchiare mentre Endou le alzava la maglietta,vide il reggiseno di lei,precipitare ed infine sfiorare il pavimento della stanza,a rallentatore,le passarono davanti agli occhi tutti i momenti felici che lei ed Endou avevano vissuto insieme durante l'FFI,quando la sua "grande amica"era con Rococo e Daisuke,lontana. Poi rivide il momento in cui tutte le sue certezze erano crollate come un castello di sabbia sotto un'onda dell'oceano,nella sua mente vide Endou correre verso Natsumi,bisbigliarle qualcosa all'orecchio e portarla via dalla folla,era andata a cercarli e li trovò,avvinghiati sul prato,ricordò com'era scoppiata a piangere,scappando e lasciando cadere i pezzi del suo cuore. La rabbia e l'invidia che aveva represso dentro di sè per tanto tempo le fecero fischiare le orecchie. Ribolliva dalla furia. Così rispose,con voce dura: Va bene. Io accetto.

Rococo sorrise e le sfiorò delicatamente la spalla: Vieni con me.

Scesero al piano di sotto e si diressero in giardino.

Aki: Cosa hai in mente,Rococo?

Rococo: Per dissipare l'aura di diffidenza che Natsumi ha nei miei confronti,e per permettermi di riavvicinarmi sia a lei che a Endou...in modo da mettere in atto il mio piano per separarli,fingerò di essermi fidanzato...ma,mi dovresti aiutare tu...qui.

Aki: COSA? IO DOVREI...CHE?

Rococo: Andiamo! Solo a fin di bene,per far funzionare il piano.

Aki(lo guarda perplessa,poi annuisce): D'accordo. Sarò la tua "ragazza".

Rococo: Perfetto!

Le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e la condusse nuovamente all'interno dell'abitazione.

"La trappola è scattata!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CIAO RAGAZZI!  
><strong>

**Bene,ecco un nuovo capitolo del racconto! Spero che vi piaccia e ringrazio Akeemi e DragonSoulSC per i commenti e l'appoggio. Apriamo le danze!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Natsumi<strong>

Scesi le scale con Endou,attenti a non farci vedere dagli invitati,poi ci separammo. Io mi intrufolai in una discussione tra Fuyuka,Haruna e Kidou mentre Endou incontrò Fidio e Drago,così cominciò a chiacchierare mentre distribuiva sorrisi agli invitati,informandoli sull'orario della cena. Mentre chiacchieravo amichevolmente,e proprio quando cominciavo a rilassarmi vidi entrare dalla porta-finestra che conduceva al giardino Rococo,cioè il mio peggiore incubo. La cosa spaventosa era che il mio incubo teneva il braccio attorno alle spalle di qualcuno,ma a causa della scarsità di luce in quel punto della stanza,non riuscii a capire chi fosse la poveretta. Quando però entrarono nella pista da ballo,dove le luci erano più forti la vidi...era Aki. Quasi mi mettevo ad urlare per la sorpresa! La mia migliore amica era tra le braccia del mio "quasi ex-fidanzato" la cosa mi sorprese non poco. Guardai Fidio,che era disinteressato alla faccenda,anche se io e Haruna avevamo spesso spettegolato su una loro possibile storia. Mandai alla mia amica uno sguardo perplesso e notai come lei fosse sconvolta quanto me,se non di più. Così mi diressi verso di lei.

Natsumi: Haruna,ne sapevi qualcosa?

Haruna: No,sono stordita...

Natsumi: Sono frastornata anch'io ma...possibile che si siano messi insieme,senza dirci nulla? Ma allora perché Rococo mi ha chiamata? Se sta con Aki...

Haruna: A meno che non sia una cosa recente. Di ora. Magari ti ha visto con Endou e ha pensato di dimenticarti...

Natsumi: Ma se fosse così...cioè,non è davvero innamorato di lei,la sta usando? Spero che sia vero amore,anche perché Aki potrebbe soffrire se non fosse così.

**Fine narrazione di Natsumi**

**Narra Rococo**

Lanciai un'occhiata ad Aki. Sembrava soddisfatta. Anch'io ero compiaciuto,vedendo Natsumi e Haruna parlare nervosamente mi sentii sollevato. Non era una recita inutile,stava già dando i suoi frutti. Passammo accanto ad Endou,mano nella mano,ma lui sembrò non accorgersene. Aki abbassò lo sguardo. Capii che era preoccupata e così la portai in un angolo. Vicino le scale. Le sollevai delicatamente il mento con la mano,la fissai a lungo negli occhi,poi mi convinsi a parlarle.

Rococo: Aki,non ti preoccupare. Sicuramente il nostro piano non avrà effetti immediati,ma sono sicuro che funzionerà. Ti prometto che avrai il tuo amore.

Aki: Grazie,Rococo. Tu mi hai veramente aperto gli occhi.

Sorrisi incoraggiante. La musica risuonò nell'aria. Era un lento. Vidi Endou prendere per mano Natsumi per condurla al centro della pista da ballo. Feci lo stesso con Aki,ma non volevo ballare troppo vicino a loro. Sarebbe stato esagerato. Così dondolai con lei sul posto,entrambi visibilmente imbarazzati ma concentrati,allo stesso tempo,per mantenere l'immagine di "coppietta più felice e unita dell'anno",immagine che era la parte FONDAMENTALE del mio piano. Mentre le luci si abbassavano,la musica diventava un sottofondo e l'atmosfera ricordava più un ballo principesco che una festa in un salotto,osservai come Endou baciava Natsumi,come lei indietreggiava con la testa,sorridendo beata,sentendosi la protagonista assoluta di quella serata. Poggiai la mano sulla schiena di Aki,il vestito che aveva gliela lasciava scoperta,così la ragazza rabbrividì al contatto con la mia mano fredda,la strinsi forte tra le braccia,sentendo il suo cuore che le palpitava nel petto,avvicinai il mio viso al suo,sorrisi di nuovo,cercando disperatamente di metterla a suo agio,non volevo che crollasse subito,per me era una cosa da niente,visto quante ragazze avevo avuto,ma mi resi conto che per lei era una cosa completamente nuova.

Rococo: Baciami,ora che ci possono ancora vedere.

Aki(arrossisce): Okay...

Le nostre labbra si incontrarono. Dapprima sentii il suo profumo,di rose e miele(non saprei come spiegarlo meglio) poi avvertii le sue labbra che cercavano di muoversi insieme alle mie. Non era il bacio che ci si sarebbe aspettati da una coppia "affiatata". Natsumi ed Endou sembravano pronti a ricadere nel vortice della passione perciò decisi di seguire il loro "esempio". Strinsi Aki ancora più forte di prima,accarezzai la sua schiena nuda e la baciai di nuovo. Fu un bacio diverso,anche lei aveva visto Endou e la furia prese possesso del suo corpo. Riuscì finalmente a seguire il mio ritmo,velocizzando e rallentando i movimenti quando era necessario. Solo ora mi rendo conto di aver creato un mostro. Ma non mi importava,se serviva per avere Natsumi,avrei creato cento mostri.

**Fine narrazione Rococo**

**Narra Natsumi**

"Cosa ha intenzione di fare?" sperai intensamente che Rococo non facesse soffrire la mia migliore amica. Vidi i due ragazzi...o meglio i due animali,che si baciavano con furia in un angolo della pista. Almeno io ed Endou scappavamo in posti più appartati quando volevamo...comunque non mi importa di lui. Voglio solo che lei sia felice,come lo sono io adesso. Se Rococo può davvero fare questo,giuro che lo perdonerò,ma se si azzarda a farla soffrire...io lo ammazzo. Ma,ora che ci penso,Aki non ci aveva detto nulla,sarà successo da poco e ci siamo viste tante volte,per fare shopping e organizzare questa meraviglia di festa. Aveva tutto il tempo e le occasioni di dirmelo ci sono state. Perchè presentarmelo così ora? Non ho nulla con Rococo e non me ne frega niente però quando un'amica si fidanza dovresti essere la prima a saperlo,non scoprirlo vedendoli insieme ad una festa. Non sono neanche venuti a parlare con me. Non ho idea di cosa sia preso ad Aki ma per stasera voglio solo pensare ad una cosa. Il mio ragazzo. L'uomo che amo. Endou. Sorrisi al mio ragazzo e notai con piacere che nonostante il tempo che era passato da quando ci eravamo fidanzati,il mio cuore batteva ancora ad ogni suo sorriso.

**Fine narrazione Natsumi**

**Narrazione normale**

Le luci della ribalta erano tutte puntate verso le coppiette,Endou con Natsumi e Rococo con Aki. In un angolino della stanza,ben lontani dalla pista da ballo e anche dal desiderio di ballare,due amici chiacchieravano tranquillamente. A tratti alzando la voce a causa della musica troppo forte.**  
><strong>

Hiroto: Ehi,stai bene?

Fidio: Si,certo...guarda quei due...

Hiroto: Chi? Aki e Rococo? Già...beh,direi che è stata una sorpresa...

Fidio: Già...si stanno divertendo...

Hiroto: Dimmi...chi è che non lo sta facendo? A parte noi,ovvio.

Fidio: Ahahah! Io veramente mi sto divertendo.

Hiroto: Ne sono felice.

Ma la faccia di Fidio rimase scura per tutta la serata.**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Scusate il ritardo ragazzi! Siete pronti? Ora il piano di Rococo e Aki verrà messo in scena e indovinate un pò chi cercherà di fermarli?**

**Un'amicizia sarà messa a dura prova e ci sarà uno schieramento pericoloso...**

* * *

><p>Erano passati solo tre giorni dalla festa di Endou,quando finalmente Haruna e Natsumi riuscirono ad organizzare una serata per "sole ragazze". Loro due insieme ad Aki,Rika e Touko per una notte di follie. Così avrebbero potuto tranquillamente parlare con Aki della sua relazione con Rococo. Anche se Natsumi non ne era,per ovvi motivi,a conoscienza,Haruna era sconcertata dal fatto che l'amica,poco prima di baciare Rococo stava piangendo disperatamente per Endou. E si chiedeva cosa avesse spinto Aki a stare con lui,la necessità di dimenticare al più presto Endou,un vero colpo di fulmine oppure un losco piano? Haruna era molto vicina alla verità ma una parte di lei non voleva crederci e la prima ipotesi la consolava quasi quanto la seconda. La serata era nella villa di Natsumi,avevano noleggiato dei film e comprato ogni sorta di dolciumi e bevande. Inoltre Natsumi aveva sistemato nella sua stanza tutti i cuscini dei quali era venuta in possesso. Era molto elettrizzata. Appena arrivò a scuola lei fu,come ogni mattina, accolta tra le braccia di Endou,il suo ragazzo la strinse forte forte a sè e le scompigliò scherzosamente i capelli,strappandole così dalle labbra una smorfia a metà strada fra l'imbronciato e il divertito.<p>

Natsumi: Dai,smettila! Lo sai che mi da fastidio quando mi spettini!

Endou: Va bene,allora...SOLLETICO!

prese a solleticarle i fianchi,il punto debole della ragazza,Natsumi rise fino alle lacrime,poi,con un abile mossa da conoscitrice del karate, bloccò le sue braccia,si avvicinò al suo viso e lo baciò sulle labbra,lui sorrise e alzò le mani a mò di resa.

Endou: I tuoi baci mi colpiscono più di mille lame,mi arrendo.

Natsumi: Ma riesci a stare serio? Solo per un minuto! Dai!

Endou: Uhmm...credo proprio di no!

le mordicchiò l'orecchio,le diede un tenero bacio sulla punta del naso,ridendo,poi la prese per mano ed oltrepassarono il cancello con Drago e Hiroto,mentre Natsumi saliva in groppa ad Endou. Aki arrivò pochi minuti dopo e Rococo andò subito ad abbracciarla,le sussurrò all'orecchio il luogo dove si sarebbero dovuti incontrare per attuare il loro piano poi le mise le mani sui fianchi e la sollevò in aria,ridendo. Prima di incamminarsi per andare al luogo stabilito Aki aveva ricevuto un SMS da Haruna che le chiedeva di andare immediatamente alla sede del club,poichè doveva parlarle di una "cosa importantissima". Appena arrivata nello stretto e disordinato abitacolo fu gelidamente accolta da una Haruna molto seccata.

Aki: Ehi,che ti prende?

Aveva notato la rabbia e il nervosismo nell'espressione della sua amica.

Haruna: "Ehi,che ti prende?" Questo te lo dovrei chiedere io.

Aki: Che intendi dire?

Haruna: Da quando tu e Rococo vi frequentate? Non credi che avresti dovuto dirmelo? Comunque prima che arrivassimo alla festa mi sembrava di aver capito che eri ancora legata a Endou...

Aki: Allora è questo che ti secca? Beh,vedi, alla festa abbiamo parlato e abbiamo scoperto di avere molto in comune...così è scattato qualcosa tra noi...scusami,è successo così in fretta che non ho pensato a dirtelo. Mi dispiace.

Haruna: Non ci credo...non lo dici come dovresti.

Aki: COSA?

Haruna: Si,quando mi hai detto di esserti innamorata di Endou avevi uno sguardo assorto,i tuoi occhi brillavano e per poco non sbavavi! Adesso lo dici come se fosse la sgradevole battuta di un copione imparato a memoria. Dimmi la verità Aki,tu e Rococo avete in mente qualcosa ,vero? Speravo che non fosse così,ma me ne hai appena dato la prova. Non pensi ai loro sentimenti? Non ti rendi conto che così farai soffrire tutti? Scusa,che fine hanno fatto tutti i tuoi principi? Tutte le belle frasi che ripetevi...era tutto falso?

Aki: NO! Non era falso,ma Rococo mi ha fatto aprire gli occhi. Che m'importa dei loro sentimenti quando c'è in gioco la MIA felicità? La risposta è: niente,NIENTE! Non m'interessa cosa proverà lei o cosa sentirà lui,basta che Endou sia MIO. Ora,se non ti dispiace,Rococo mi sta aspettando...

Haruna rimase a bocca aperta. Si fece piccola piccola in un angolino della stanza e lasciò passare Aki,ma quella non era più Aki,o almeno non era la Aki che aveva imparato a conoscere,che la sosteneva e che la difendeva dal giorno in cui si era unita a lei nel guardare la partita contro la Royal,che aveva risposto alle sue domande e che si era spostata per farla accomodare sulla panchina calda. Quella ragazza le faceva paura,la verità era che più la sentiva parlare e più le venivano i brividi,percepiva una sorta di corruzione nei suoi occhi,era sicurissima che il responsabile fosse quell'idiota di Rococo. Doveva parlare con lui. Ma le serviva del tempo per riprendersi,inoltre avrebbe dovuto sopportare Aki alla serata di Natsumi,e la ragazza voleva chiedere ad Aki della sua storia con Rococo. Ora Haruna si sentiva veramente a disagio,forse ne avrebbe dovuto parlare con il suo fratellone,era sempre stato bravo a darle consigli e l'aveva sempre protetta.

Mentre Haruna andava alla ricerca di Kidou,Aki si recava all'appuntamento con Rococo. Lui la stava aspettando sotto l'albero dal quale aveva visto passare Natsumi e Endou,sembravano passati secoli da quella giornata maledetta,invece erano passati solo pochi giorni. Aki lo salutò con la mano e si sedette al suo fianco. Stavano per parlare ma arrivò Fideo con alcuni ragazzi della squadra italiana,così per non essere interrotti,presero a pomiciare là sotto. Fideo si rabbuiò vedendoli e condusse i suoi compagni il più lontano possibile da lì. Ovviamente i ragazzi non capirono e si lasciarono docilmente condurre dal loro cannoniere. Mentre Aki e Rococo mettevano a punto il loro piano per ingannare Endou e Natsumi e conquistare così i loro cuori,Haruna riuscì a trovare Kidou. Il suo fratellone era seduto su una panchina,aveva un pallone sotto il piede e guardava assorto il campo da calcio. Haruna lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui.

Haruna: Posso parlarti?

Kidou: Si,certo.

Haruna: Ho un problema...

Kidou si girò verso di lei,interessato. Haruna prese a parlare timidamente a suo fratello di Aki e di Rococo e del loro piano,poi tra le lacrime confessò la sua inquietitudine e i suoi doveri di amica. Kidou era sempre stato un bravo fratello maggiore,perciò rimase ad ascoltarla in silenzio,a tratti annuiva. Quando Haruna finì di parlare,lui la abbracciò e la lasciò piangere liberamente tra le sue braccia. Scossa dai singhiozzi Haruna si sentiva al sicuro tra le braccia di suo fratello. Quando finì di piangere rimase abbracciata a Kidou,finalmente lui parlò.

Kidou: Sorellina,secondo te,qual'è la cosa giusta da fare? Rispondimi sinceramente,quale amica credi che abbia bisogno del tuo aiuto?

Haruna: Io so che dovrei aiutare Natsumi ma ho paura di litigare con Aki e...

Kidou: No. Tu vuoi aiutare Natsumi perchè è la cosa giusta e non devi avere timore delle conseguenze del tuo gesto. Pensaci.

Le diede un tenero e veloce bacio sulla fronte,le strinse la mano sulla spalla,poi si alzò e la lasciò lì da sola a riflettere.

**Narra Haruna**

A volte Kidou le sembrava uno di quei vecchi saggi cinesi che si vedono nei film tipo "karate kid",ma era una delle cose che apprezzava di più in lui,la serietà e la disponibilità per quando parlava dei suoi problemi. "Io ho un fratello fantastico,il migliore del mondo." Sorrise,poi prese a riflettere per conto suo. Non potevo parlare a Natsumi di questo perché l'avrei solo fatta sentire in colpa e avrei confessato che ad Aki piaceva Endou. Si sarebbe sentita malissimo. No,dovevo sabotare Rococo e Aki senza che se ne accorgessero,ma prima dovevo sapere qual'era il loro piano.

* * *

><p><strong>Come riuscirà Haruna a fermare Aki che prima era la sua migliore amica? Leggete e Commentate!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciao ragazzi,scusate per il ritardo ma sono stata una settimana in Sardegna,terra magnifica,e subito dopo ho dovuto iniziare i compiti delle vacanze(che non ho ancora finito). Quindi sono scusata,prendetevela,per favore, con coloro che mi hanno seppellita tra versioni di greco e latino e compiti di chimica,italiano eccetera...**

**Ma lasciamo perdere e apriamo il sipario su questa narratrice si gira e vede Fudou con le mani strette come se stesse pregando.  
><strong>

**La narratrice: Ehmm...Vuoi avere tu l'onore Fudou?**

**Fudou,con gli occhi che luccicano dalla gioia: Grazie! Buona Lettura e mi raccomando Commentate! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Haruna<strong>

"Benissimo,ora come faccio?"mi chiesi mentre aiutavo Natsumi a spostare la sua scrivania,stavamo disperatamente cercando di allargare lo spazio al centro della stanza,dove avevamo previsto di sdraiarci per guardare i film e parlare e dove avremmo poi dormito. La stanza di Natsumi era la più bella di tutta la casa. Le pareti bianche erano piene di foto e poster, in particolare emergevano quelli dei Queen e dei Beatles. Non sapevo che la mia amica ascoltasse questa musica,ma a quanto avevo capito,Freddy Mercury era il suo mito,e John Lennon il secondo mito. L'enorme scrivania che stavamo addossando al muro aveva un computer fisso di ultimo modello,alcune delle pareti avevano poster particolari che successivamente scoprii essere foto scattate da Natsumi stessa e poi trasformate in poster per la sua camera. Aveva una grandissima libreria,dove teneva uno scaffale dedicato solo ai libri di Harry Potter,infine una chitarra acustica e una elettrica erano rette da un cavalletto,accanto alla libreria. Il letto stava su una specie di ripiano al quale si arrivava da una piccola scala a chiocciola. Sotto il ripiano vi era una cosa incredibile. Una batteria. Non sapevo che Natsumi sapesse suonare chitarra e batteria ma a quanto pare,suo padre aveva insistito per farle suonare degli strumenti e lei aveva scelto quei due.

Haruna: Hey! Mi suoni qualcosa alla batteria? Un piccolo assolo?

Natsumi: Okay,ma poi riprendiamo a lavorare.

Haruna: Certo comandante!

Mentre Natsumi suonava,mi chiesi cosa avrei fatto con Aki. La risposta che mi diedi fu questa.

Natsumi: tum,tum,tam,tum-pa tum-pa tum-pa!

Io ero la sola che poteva fermarla.

**Fine narrazione Haruna**

Ragazze adolescenti chiuse in una camera da letto piena di film,cuscini e caramelle. Ecco cos'era il pigiama party di Natsumi. Mentre Touko e Haruna guardavano il film horror con Natsumi,Aki era alle prese con una Rika terrorizzata. Poi,finalmente arrivò il momento tanto atteso non solo da Rika,ma anche da Natsumi,mentre era temuto da Haruna. Il gioco della verità. Natsumi prese la bottiglia e fu lei a fare gli "onori di casa" facendola ruotare su se stessa,la bottiglia oscillava pericolosamente e alla fine colpì Rika. La rossa la guardò pensierosa,poi le balenò un'idea folle in mente.

Natsumi: Rika...sei vergine? Se la risposta è no,quando,dove e con chi hai perso la verginità.

Rika: Con il mio tesoruccio,due mesi fa a casa mia,mentre i miei non c'erano.

Natsumi: Ovvio che i tuoi non c'erano,se ci fossero stati mi sarei davvero preoccupata!

Rika: C'era solo mio cugino,ma era addormentato sul divano dopo una sbronza con gli amici.

Haruna: Simpatico questo tuo cugino...eh?

Touko: Dev'essere un tipo...insomma un tipo!

Le altre sorrisero. Andando avanti nel gioco le ragazze presero subito alla lettera l'esempio di Natsumi facendo domande sempre più scottanti. Toccava ad Aki girare la bottiglia e quando essa colpì Natsumi,la ragazza sapeva già cosa chiedere.

Aki: Natsumi,dove,quando,come e con chi hai perso la verginità e quante persone lo sanno?

Natsumi: La mia prima volta è stata con Endou,nella piscina della mia villa,la notte nella quale siamo tornati dal torneo internazionale,Endou è uscito di nascosto ed è venuto qui a casa mia,sapendo che non c'era nessuno,visto che il mio maggiordomo era con mio padre. Lo sapete voi,mia cugina,Kidou e Gouenji.

Touko: Come fanno a saperlo Kidou e Gouenji?

Natsumi: Kidou l'ha saputo da Gouenji,che ha chiamato Endou alle quattro del mattino perchè aveva fatto un incubo,e voleva essere rassicurato da lui.

Haruna: Ed Endou che ha detto?

Natsumi: L'ha mandato al diavolo,dicendo che stava morendo di sonno. Io mi sono svegliata e gli ho chiesto con chi parlava e così Gouenji ha sentito la mia voce ed ha chiamato Kidou per spettegolare, come fanno le comari.

Haruna: Ci credo. Mio fratello è un gran ficcanaso.

Aki sorrise. Haruna girò la bottiglia ma per lei fu quasi uno spavento quando il tappo indicò Aki,sapeva cosa Natsumi si aspettava che lei chiedesse e non poteva non fare quella domanda.

Haruna: Aki,da quanto tempo frequenti Rococo,dove è stato il vostro primo bacio e cosa pensi di lui?

Aki: Penso che sia un ragazzo stupendo,intelligente e dolce. Il nostro primo bacio è stato alla festa e ci frequentiamo da quella sera,è stato veramente un colpo di fulmine. Amore a seconda vista,direi,visto che durante l' FFI l'ho considerato solo come un avversario,senza avere l'opportunità di conoscerlo meglio.

Le ragazze sorrisero con aria pettegola,ma il sorriso di Haruna era una smorfia stentata,nessuno,per sua fortuna, la colse in quest'attimo di amarezza e la serata continuò in un clima leggero e festoso. Rococo mandò un SMS ad Aki per sapere come stava andando il loro piano. Aki rispose a malincuore che la notizia dell'amore fulminante tra loro due non aveva affatto turbato l'oggetto dei suoi desideri,anzi Natsumi sembrava contentissima. Rococo guardò il cellulare e rispose dicendo che lei non doveva avere fretta,che era certo della loro vittoria finale.

**Narra Rococo**

Avevo rivelato ad Aki le mie idee sulla relazione tra Endou e Natsumi,era una storia stabile e felice perciò il piano doveva essere quello di trasformarci nella coppia perfetta e affiatata,in modo da farmi riabilitare allo sguardo di Natsumi,poi mi sarei finto il suo "migliore amico" nonchè fidanzato della sua migliore amica,così avrei ottenuto la fiducia della ragazza,dissipando ogni sospetto che lei poteva avere ancora su di me. Infine avrei dovuto diventare così dolce,buono e simpatico da farla intenerire,per poi baciarla davanti ad Endou,ma solo quando lei si sarebbe nuovamente innamorata di me. Certo,forse Endou sarebbe rimasto un problema,essendo innamorato anche lui, si sarebbe potuto mettere in mezzo,una volta superato il dispiacere. Aki non riuscirà mai a farlo innamorare,lei è solo la mia pedina,quando vincerò la getterò via. Però se riuscisse nel suo intento mi toglierebbe Endou dai piedi. Ero sicuro del fatto che Natsumi era stata un tempo davvero innamorata,ma poi aveva preferito "Bandana Arancione". Adesso stava a me rimettere le cose al loro posto. Il piano sarebbe potuto variare a causa di Haruna ma ero certo di riuscire a risolvere anche quel problema. Avrei vinto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ecco che inizia la guerra! Natsumi ed Endou non hanno ancora capito le vere intenzioni di Rococo,e nemmeno Aki! Povera Aki...ce la farà "Super Haruna" a fermarlo, da sola! Lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo!<strong>

**Narratrice: Ho sempre sognato di dirlo...**

**Scrittrice: -.-"**

**Fudou: Super Haruna è il mio mito! Sono certo della sua vittoria. (sale con i piedi sul tavolo)**

**Scrittrice e Narratrice: O.o !**

**Fudou: Commentate! =D  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Narratrice: Quindi oggi per il capitolo otto volevi...**

**Scrittrice: Ma...non ti senti osservata.**

**Narratrice: Fudou! Che diamine fai nascosto là dietro?**

**Fudou: Non ce la facevo più ad aspettare...posso leggere?**

**Sguardo sorpreso.**

**Narratrice: Ehm...okay.**

**Fudou: Si! Buona lettura a tutti!**

* * *

><p>Kidou passeggiava per le strade della sua città,quando sentì la voce di una ragazza che piangeva. Corse subito a vedere cos'era accaduto,girò l'angolo ed entrò nel parco giochi vicino al fiume. Era alta,bionda,magra,occhi verde smeraldo e pelle diafana. Il volto era deformato da un espressione di dolore acuto,era a terra,in ginocchio e stringeva convulsamente il polso destro. Kidou rimase ammaliato per un attimo,poi si tuffò verso di lei e le afferrò la mano.<p>

Kidou: Aspetta,è slogato. Ora ti porto al pronto soccorso,va bene?

La ragazza annuì.

Kidou: Il mio nome è Kidou Yuuto,gioco a calcio nella squadra della Raimon, tu come ti chiami?

?: Raimon? Tu vai alla Raimon Junior High?

Kidou: Si,perchè?

?: Io sono Julie Raimon,la cugina di Natsumi Raimon e vengo dall'Inghilterra. Io e i miei zii siamo arrivati qui una settimana fa,per venire a trovare Natsumi.

Kidou: Tu sei la cugina di Natsumi? Non ci posso credere. Ma guarda un pò. Natsumi è la menager della mia squadra di calcio,ed è anche una cara amica. Appena arriviamo al pronto soccorso la chiamo,così la avverto e ti accompagno da lei.

Julie arrossì lievemente,poi sorrise: Intanto possiamo parlare. Così ci conosciamo meglio.

Kidou: D'accordo.

Chiacchierarono fino al pronto soccorso,mentre il dottore fasciava il polso slogato di Julie,Kidou era impegnato a parlare con Natsumi al cellulare.

Natsumi: Ma sta bene?

Kidou: Si,ha solo il polso slogato. La porto a casa io,se vuoi.

Natsumi soppesò per un secondo le parole di Kidou: Va bene,vi aspetto.

**Narrazione Natsumi**

Kidou Yuuto,non ti starai innamorando di mia cugina? Pensai fissando il telefono. Decisi di chiamare Endou,al quale avevo promesso di presentare Julie,e poi mio padre,per avvertirlo dell'incidente e dirgli di non stare troppo in pensiero per lei. Julie era una ragazza indipendente. Non aveva certo bisogno del nostro aiuto,forse di quello di Kidou,chi può dirlo? Magari formerebbero una bella coppia. Non appena terminò la chiamata con mio padre,iniziò quella con Haruna. Mi sembrava giusto avvertire la sorella. Ridacchiai. Endou ed io aspettammo in salotto per mezz'ora. Poi suonarono alla porta.

**Fine narrazione Natsumi**

**Narrazione normale**

Julie arrivò a casa e fece la conoscenza di Endou. Kidou rimase con loro per un pò,poi decise di tornare a casa. Anche Julie aveva bisogno di riposo

Julie: Bene, credo che andrò a dormire,è stato un piacere conoscerti Endou.

La ragazza salì le scale. Così Endou e Natsumi rimasero da soli in salotto.

Endou: Credo di piacerle...

Natsumi: Si,le stai simpatico. Sono contenta. Io e Julie eravamo molto legate da bambine. Sai da piccola andavo spesso in Inghilterra a trovarla,ma da quando mio padre si è assunto la responsabilità della scuola,non ha avuto più molto tempo libero è non era d'accordo a farmi fare da sola un viaggio così lungo. Domani la porterò a scuola con me. Le farò conoscere i ragazzi.

Endou: Ma cosa farà mentre sei in classe?

Natsumi: Beh,credo che debba venire una sua vecchia amica,l'ha conosciuta durante un viaggio di studio in Congo,penso che starà con lei. Sicuramente vogliono passare del tempo insieme,me la vuole presentare da tantissimo tempo,ma non ho ancora avuto il piacere di conoscerla. I suoi genitori vengono dal Congo ma lei ha vissuto per un certo periodo in Italia,perciò si chiama Chiara. Anche se il cognome è impronunciabile,almeno da quanto mi ha detto Julie. Oh,ma sono già le otto!

Endou sorrise alla sua ragazza,le baciò la fronte,il naso e le labbra.

Natsumi: Lo so. Devi andare. Ciao.

Lo baciò sulla punta delle labbra e gli aprì la porta. Endou tornò a casa.

Endou: Mamma,sono tornato!

Dalla cucina proveniva un buon profumo di pollo.

Daisuke: Finalmente il mio nipotino preferito è a casa!

Endou: Ciao nonno. Ero da Na..

Daisuke: Si,dalla tua ragazza...immagino. Comunque...sai,volevo chiedere a Rococo di venire stasera,ma aveva un impegno,se ne andato vestito in modo parecchio elegante,si era tirato a lucido.

Endou: Probabilmente uscirà con Aki. A quanto pare i due si frequentano,anche se da pochissimo tempo.

Daisuke: Uhm...Aki...

Il vecchio calciatore rimase per un attimo perplesso,poi cambiò discorso. Alla fine della serata in famiglia,nonno e nipote si addormentarono davanti alla tv che trasmetteva un'amichevole tra il Giappone e la Spagna.

Era sera tardi quando Rococo e Aki si lasciarono. Erano al parco giochi e parlavano del proseguimento del loro piano. Rococo doveva fingere di fare un regalo ad Aki,per il suo compleanno che si stava appunto avvicinando,doveva chiedere consiglio a Natsumi. Così l'avrebbe convinta della sua relazione stabile. Come poteva fermarli Haruna? Del resto Natsumi era molto legata ad Aki e non avrebbe mai creduto ad un suo tradimento,lei che era così fedele alle amiche. Ma quando Rococo tornò a casa di Gouenji,una devastante realtà crollò sulle sue nuova minaccia al suo piano,che superava di gran lunga la minacciosità di Haruna. Lei era arrivata e gli sorrideva dalla soglia della porta di casa,tra le braccia di Gouenji.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay ragazzi! Qual'è la nuova fiamma di Gouenji? Chi è il grande pericolo per Rococo? Perchè è così pericolosa? ^^ lo scoprirete presto!<strong>

**Fudou: Ma se Kidou si distrae con Julie,io potrei,di soppiatto,avvicinarmi ad Haruna?**

**Scrittrice e Narratrice: -.-" come scusa?  
><strong>

**Fudou,arrossisce: ERA SOLO UNA DOMANDA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Narratrice e Scrittrice: Prima di cominciare con il capitolo 9 della nostra storia,vogliamo ringraziare nuovamente DragonSoul e Akeemi,in quanto seguono con passione questa storia e sono loro riconoscente per tutti i commenti e i messaggi. Grazie Mille! **

**Fudou: Buona Lettura ragazze! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Rococo<strong>

Rimasi inchiodato sulla soglia,sforzandomi di fare un sorriso decente che non lasciasse trasparire quanto ero scontento di vederla lì.

Rococo: Cugina! Quanto tempo? Cosa ci fai tu...qui?

Chiara: Io? Sono venuta a trovare una mia amica,sai,quella Julie di cui ti avevo parlato. Quella che ho conosciuto quando sono venuta a trovarti in Congo. Comunque non ci vediamo solo da due settimane.

Vidi il disappunto sul suo viso per quella domanda stupida. Decisi di ignorare la frecciatina e proseguire il discorso.

Rococo: Vedo che stavi conoscendo meglio il mio amico Gouenji.

Gouenji Shuuya divenne rosso per la prima volta nella sua vita. Iniziò a balbettare e mi spiegò che Chiara era andata a cercarmi da Endou ed era stata poi mandata qui. Mi sedetti a parlare con Chiara di come le era andato il viaggio e le promisi che il giorno dopo l'avrei portata a scuola con me per farle conoscere i miei amici.

**Fine narrazione di Rococo**

**Narrazione normale**

Arrivati a scuola i ragazzi si riunirono davanti alla sede del club di calcio,come ogni mattina. Natsumi arrivò correndo,i capelli scarmigliati e le guance rosse per la fatica. Ansimava.

Natsumi: Ragazzi,vi presento...ta-ta-ta-taaa mia cugina! Julie vieni qui!

Julie si affacciò timida da dietro la schiena di Natsumi,poi sorrise: Salve! Io sono la cugina di Natsumi,vengo dall'Inghilterra.

Rococo: Beh,anche io vi voglio presentare mia cugina Chiara.

salutò con la mano i ragazzi e fece l'occhiolino a Gouenji. Poi si girò verso Natsumi e...

Chiara: Julie! Che ci fai tu qui?

Julie: Sono venuta a trovare mia cugina,ricordi?

Chiara: Ahhh,si certo...davvero?

Julie: Dovevamo uscire insieme questo pomeriggio. Ma non sapevo che tuo cugino era amico di mia cugina.

Chiara: Figurati io. Dovevamo uscire oggi?

Julie: MI AVEVI PROMESSO CHE...ma che te lo spiego a fare? Bah,lasciamo perdere,sei sempre la solita testona.

Fudou: Qualcuno qui ha capito qualcosa?

Fuyuppe: Io no,almeno siamo in due.

Natsumi sorrise:Beh,almeno vi farete compagnia mentre i ragazzi si allenano. Questo pomeriggio potremmo venire anche noi a farvi vedere la città.

Rococo era avvilito,se sua cugina scopriva cosa aveva in mente e spifferava tutto a Julie. Oddio, era meglio che evitasse di fare certi pensieri.

Endou: Bene! Tutti al campetto! Forza!

Natsumi: Amore,dobbiamo ancora andare in classe,so che ti sei svegliato da poco ma cerca di riprendere lucidità. In classe,su!

Endou: Eh? Cosa? Dobbiamo ancora...vado a letto troppo tardi. Mi sento...

Natsumi: Su,andiamo.

Mentre i ragazzi erano in classe,Chiara e Julie chiacchieravano con Haruna,esonerata dalle lezioni per una riunione del club di giornalismo. Anche Julie era un'aspirante giornalista,mentre Chiara stava nel settore gossip. Si stavano conoscendo meglio. Era un ottimo inizio. Haruna le invitò quello stesso pomeriggio ad andare,dopo lo shopping con le amiche,a casa sua per leggere il suo ultimo articolo. Le ragazze accettarono,Haruna le informò della presenza di Kidou così Chiara insistette per invitare anche Gouenji. Haruna accettò con piacere. Quella sera lei avrebbe definitivamente sconfitto Rococo. Quello era scacco matto.**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

SCUSATE PER L'ATTESA, VI GIURO CHE MANCA SOLO UN ALTRO CAPITOLO. Ma ora proseguiamo nella nostra storia.

Haruna e Kidou avevano dato appuntamento ai loro amici nella dimora Kidou, una ricca e sontuosa villa. Ora discutevano animatamente dei piani del giovane Rococo e di Aki nel salone immenso che il padre adottivo di Kidou usava per ricevere i suoi colleghi. La stanza ricordava molto la sala riunioni di un ufficio e dava un'atmosfera di grande professionalità a qualsiasi cosa o discorso fosse fatto al suo interno.

-Questo è tutto.- disse Haruna quando ebbe terminato il suo racconto. Le facce sconcertate di Gouenji e Julie erano comprensibili ma la cosa che la inquietava era l'espressione di Chiara.

Sembrava quasi rassegnata a qualcosa di inevitabile. Era pacata e la sua tranquillità faceva pensare ad un discorso affrontato tante di quelle volte da rientrare nell'ordinario e nell'abitudine. Haruna la osservò finchè lei non prese parola al discorso –Beh, stiamo parlando di Rococo. Me l'aspettavo. Mio cugino gioca sempre sporco in amore, inoltre se devo essere sincera non ho mai creduto alle cazzate che mi diceva, ero sicura che non avesse ancora scordato Natsumi, sapevo che nascondeva qualcosa.-

Kidou riprese a parlare- Lui e Aki sono riusciti ad avere la piena fiducia di Endou e Natsumi, inoltre Natsumi sa che Endou è molto stanco dopo gli allenamenti e visto che deve sistemare la nuova batteria che le ha regalato suo padre e dare quella vecchia alla cugina che deve prendere lezioni, ha chiesto l'aiuto di Rococo che in questo momento è da lei.-

-Se è così dobbiamo correre.- fece Gouenji-Perché?- chiese Julie-Perché Endou oggi non ha nessun allenamento.-

_Intanto a casa Raimon…_

-Grazie mille per l'aiuto Rococo.- sorrise Natsumi-figurati è un piacere aiutare un'amica.-

Ecco stavo per farlo…

che cosa? vi lascio nel dubbio. Prometto che cercherò di aggiornare al più presto. =D


	11. Chapter 11

_Nel capitolo precedente…_

_Intanto a casa Raimon…_

-Grazie mille per l'aiuto Rococo.- sorrise Natsumi-figurati è un piacere aiutare un'amica.-

Ecco stavo per farlo…

**Capitolo 11**

Ecco stavo per farlo, stavo per mettere in atto il mio piano. Avevo chiesto ad Aki di inscenare il tradimento di Natsumi, lei sarebbe entrata nella stanza dicendo ad Endou che doveva assolutamente portarlo da Natsumi e io l'avrei baciata poco prima che loro entrassero.

Avrebbero litigato e io l'avrei sedotta dopo essermi scusato e averle detto che l'amavo e che non potevo vivere senza di lei.

Sarebbe crollata.

Soprattutto perché negli ultimi tempi si era dimostrata molto più disponibile nei miei confronti.

Non aveva scampo.

Avrei baciato Natsumi, si.

Mancava poco.

Sentii i passi di Aki risuonare nel corridoio, seguiti da quelli di Endou. Natsumi sarebbe stata mia. Era quello che volevo.

No?

Non so perché, ne come, ne quando…ma pensai ad Aki.

_Al suo viso_, acqua e sapone, da ragazza della porta accanto.

_Al suo sorriso_, di una ragazza sempre pronta a risollevare gli amici, illuminava una stanza intera.

_Ai suoi occhi, _così sinceri, così espressivi, potevi vedere la sua anima.

_Alla sua innocenza, _prima che io la seducessi con l'idea della vendetta.

_Alla sua passione, _quando mi aveva baciato per fugare ogni sospetto dei nostri amici.

_Al suo cuore, _che sentivo scalpitare nel suo petto.

_Al mio cuore,_ che ultimamente cercava di andare sempre allo stesso ritmo del suo.

_Finalmente i miei occhi si aprirono._

Ero innamorato di Aki Kino.

Ecco perché non mi muovevo.

L'amavo come il sole ama la terra e l'acqua e il fuoco e il ghiaccio e la natura e l'aria e l'energia e la luce immensa che si scatenavano incontrollate dentro il mio petto ogni volta che i nostri occhi s'incrociavano e le nostre anime viaggiavano sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. E la terra tremava per l'amore devastante che provavo per lei. In grado di abbattere qualunque distanza e in grado di farmi volare in paradiso e di gettarmi nell'inferno.

Rococo Urupa, venuto fin dall'isola di Liocott per conquistare il cuore di Natsumi Raimon, aveva perso il suo per Aki Kino, sua complice ed amica.

La porta si aprii e Aki entrò rimanendo piuttosto sopresa.

**Narra Aki **

"Cosa succede? Perché non l'ha baciata? Lo sapevo che era sbagliato. Meglio così. Tutto sommato sono felice che non l'abbia fatto. Non voglio pensare alle labbra di Rococo su quelle di Natsumi…ASPETTA CHE HO DETTO? Intendevo dire che non volevo separare Natsumi da Endou." Una vocina parlò nella mia testa

-Si certo come no…-

-tu stai zitta!- lo guardai, i suoi occhi sembravano in attesa di un giudizio. Sorrisi.

**Fine narrazione di Aki**

Sorrise e quel sorriso valeva più di mille parole.

Endou, dopo aver salutato la bella rossa con un bacio a fior di labbra chiese ridendo- ehy ragazzi, che fate imbambolati?-

Rococo- vi va di uscire?-

**Okay, forse un po' banale ma non mi andava di modificarlo, nonostante in questo periodo sia cambiato un po' il mio modo di scrivere volevo che questa vecchia storia rimanesse come l'avevo pensata a suo tempo. In ogni caso non è finita. Manca ancora l'ultimo brevissimo capitolo con un finale a sorpresa. C'è ancora una faccenda in sospeso del resto. =) Spero di poter mettere il dodicesimo capitolo al più presto.**

**Inoltre ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno seguito la mia storia, in particolare **

**Nikki, **

**DragonSoulSC, **

**Akeemi **

**e **

**Inazuma00.**

**Spero di leggere al più presto vostre storie e un ringraziamento particolare va a colei che ha scritto la prima storia che ho letto di Endou e Natsumi… e che mi ha fatto conoscere questa coppia magnifica. **

**La storia era Murphy's Law? Ma non ricordo né il nome dell'autrice né riesco a ritrovarla. **

**Credo sia stata cancellata e mi dispiace perché se non sbaglio non era ancora completa. **

**Vorrei sapere se qualcuno è in grado di mettersi in contatto con quest'autrice e ringraziarla per me.**

**Grazie in anticipo.**

**Baci e a presto. =D**


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogo

Era una giornata splendida, il sole era alto e nell'azzurro cielo di Inazuma city non c'era una nuvola. Al parco si poteva respirare il profumo delicato dei fiori di stagione, erano sbocciate anche delle bellissime rose rosse. Endou giaceva sotto un albero di ciliegio con Natsumi che sonnecchiava appoggiata al suo petto. L'atmosfera era così rilassante, fatta eccezione per…

Aki correva sul prato, ridendo a crepapelle, era tutto perfetto. Rococo: –Ti prendo!-

Aki:- Si, provaci!- Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri fece un balzo, appoggiò le mani ad una panchina lì vicino e, saltando la cavalletta, riuscì a raggiungere la ragazza cadendole addosso. Aki sorrise e baciò sulle labbra il suo "principe dai capelli color del mare". Rococo:- Ti amo.-

Aki:-Non lasciarmi mai, ti amo anch'io.-

In un non troppo lontano angolo del parco, due ragazzi parlavano su un'altalena. Fidio guardava le due coppie con un sorriso triste sul volto. Hiroto:- Beh, chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Sono gli effetti dell'estate, l'amore è nell'aria.- Chiara sollevò un sopracciglio, si alzò leggermente dalla panchina sulla quale stava distesa con Gouenji e disse-Guarda che quella è la primavera.- Kidou e Julie ridacchiarono.

Julie:- Direi che siamo tutti felici vero?-

Fideo:-Spero che lei sia felice.- sussurrò al dolce venticello estivo.

Una lacrima rigò la sua guancia, "ora mi resta solo il profumo delle margherite. L'unico ricordo del tuo sorriso".

La goccia salata scivolò tra i petali bianchi, cadeva, lentamente, cadeva.

* * *

><p>È la fine di questa storia, mi dispiace per tutte le fan di Fideo, sto preparando un nuovo racconto su Inazuma Eleven go.<p>

_Se Natsumi fosse stata costretta dal padre a sposare un uomo che non amava? _

_Se Endou e lei si amassero ancora? _

_E se quest'uomo fosse un caro amico del giovane portiere?_

Alla prossima!


End file.
